


Commitment Series

by fhsa_archivist



Category: The X-Files
Genre: BDSM
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2004-05-29
Updated: 2004-05-29
Packaged: 2019-02-05 15:54:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 13,615
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12797703
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fhsa_archivist/pseuds/fhsa_archivist
Summary: Mulder goes looking and gets more than he bargained for.





	Commitment Series

**Author's Note:**

> Note from Haven, the archivist: This story was originally archived at [Fandom Haven Story Archive (FHSA)](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Fandom_Haven_Story_Archive), was scheduled to shut down at the end of 2016. To preserve the archive, I began working with the OTW to transfer the stories to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in November 2017. If you are this creator and the work hasn't transferred to your AO3 account, please contact me using the e-mail address on [Fandom Haven Story Archive collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/fhsa/profile).

I woke up to a pounding on my door and realized that I fallen asleep on

the sofa again. Considering the kinds of unexpected company I normally get

I grabbed my gun before going to the door. Looking out the peephole I saw

AD Skinner, my boss in all his glory lounging casually in the hallway. I

lowered my gun and opened the door. He smiled a cocky smile at me and

pulled me close descending on my mouth like a starving man. He walked us

both back into the apartment and kicked the door closed. Did I also

mention that he is my lover? Has been for almost a year. 

 

I went limp and weak in the knees like I always do when he kisses me. Did

I also mention that I'm in love with him but hadn't told him that? I had

no idea what he felt for me beyond the desire to fuck me through whatever

surface was available whenever possible. That and the weekends we spent in

his suite at a private club when he whips my ass before he fucks it. 

 

When he let me up for air I smiled and put my gun away while he locked the

door. 

 

"I wasn't expecting you tonight." 

 

"I know. I needed to be with you. I have something to tell you." 

 

"Does it have anything to do with the fact that you smell like perfume?" 

 

He hasn't promised me anything so I had no right to be jealous but I was.

I wondered, if he just had a woman then why is he here? He striped off his

coat and dropped it in a chair then grabbed me and hauled me up against

him rubbing his hard cock against me. Not that him being hard was any

surprise. Even if he *had* come to me from fucking a woman. The man gets a

hard on more often and keep it longer than anyone I've ever known. 

 

"Do you want to fuck first or fight first?" 

 

"Well, since you put it so romantically. Who is she, Walter?" 

 

He didn't answer me just dropped his head and began chewing on my neck.

Sometimes I think I'm in love with a vampire. It drives me crazy when he

does that. I felt his hands tangle in the tee shirt I was wearing and

heard the sound of it being ripped from my body. I've lost a lot of

clothes to him in the last year. I wasn't getting an answer but right then

it didn't seem that important. I knew he would tell me. If he didn't want

me to know he wouldn't have shown up here smelling like he does. 

 

He soon had me on the bed naked and whimpering with need for him. He

didn't make me wait very long. He entered me and I moaned like always.

He's big and even after a year of having him in me on a regular basis that

first thrust is still painful. It's a pain I welcome since it leads to

such sublime pleasure. He lifted my ass high as he thrust into me. That's

another thing that amazes me, he moves my body around like I'm weightless.

He took his time and brought me close then backed off chuckling when I

protested. Yeah he had been laid that night or we would have been finished

and warming up for round two. Finally he grabbed my cock and soon I was

screaming his name as I came. When I was empty I felt him ram inside me

one last time and then his primal roar filled the room. He covered me with

his body and nuzzled my throat until we were breathing normally again.

When he finally rolled off of me I plunged right in. 

 

"So, Walter, who is she?" 

 

"Does it matter, Fox? I was safe." 

 

"It matters, Walter. It matters more than you know." 

 

He rolled back toward me and wrapped those strong arms around me. 

 

"She was just an appetizer. I came to you for dessert." 

 

"What did you have for a main course?" 

 

"Didn't want one. I skipped right to dessert, my favorite part of the

meal." 

 

He tried to pull me back down but I jerked away from him and jumped out of

the bed. I grabbed my sweatpants, he didn't tear them, and went into the

living room. I sat on the sofa and turned on the TV. He stomped into the

room a moment later and glared at me. Even stark ass naked he is

intimidating. 

 

"What's your problem? I don't ask you who you see when I'm not around." 

 

"There's no reason too. Was it Scully?" 

 

Suddenly he was in front of me and his hands were rough as he hauled me up

to stand nose to nose with me. When I wouldn't look at him he grabbed my

face and forced it up. Once he had his eyes on mine I couldn't look away. 

 

 

"Are you saying you are being exclusive with me? You aren't fucking anyone

else?" 

 

I couldn't answer that, didn't want to admit to being a lovesick idiot.

So, I tried to evade. 

 

"Answer me, was it Scully? She wears that perfume sometimes." 

 

"We'll talk about your partner after you answer my question. Am I the only

one you are having sex with?" 

 

His voice was that *I will not be denied* sound that makes agents run for

cover or babble all they know. I knew I couldn't get out of it. Why the

fuck didn't I keep my mouth shut. 

 

"Alright, yes, that is what I'm telling you. The last time I had sex with

anyone else was over a year before you took me the first time. Now please

was it Scully?" 

 

"You aren't fucking Scully?" 

 

I shook my head no. "I never have." 

 

His hand dropped from my face and he turned and walked across the room. 

 

"Is that why she has been coming on to me lately? She can't have you and

thought she could substitute me. I though she was trying to make you

jealous." 

 

He turned back to me and then he was next to me again his hands pulling me

against his chest. 

 

"No, I was not fucking you partner tonight. If I had known you weren't I

might have been. I'm not going to lie to you. She is beautiful. I bet her

tits are sweet as wine and her pussy probably drips honey. I could go for

that big time but I always assumed that you were together. I thought I was

just giving you your kink quotient. I figured that the sex outside the

club was your way of making sure you got to go to the club. I know you

love to play but have problems trusting most men. I'm pretty safe for you.

I couldn't fuck with the rest of your life without fucking with my own. If

I *had* been with Scully would you be upset because *I* was with someone

else or because Scully was?" 

 

Once more I pulled away and tried to evade. 

 

"What did you want to tell me?" 

 

"No, Fox, not until we get this cleared up. What I came to tell you may be

even more important or mean nothing depending on your answer. Who are you

jealous of me or Scully?" 

 

"I don't want to share you! Are you happy now you made me say it. Now go

ahead get dressed and leave like everyone else has. I knew it couldn't

last long. I'm surprised it's lasted this long." 

 

"Didn't I tell you? I'm spending the night. We aren't going to work

tomorrow. The farm I was trying to buy closed escrow today. We are going

down to decide what needs to be done to set up a private playroom for us.

I'm giving up the suite at the club." 

 

He reached for me, and I went willingly. He kissed my cheek and moved down

to my throat again. 

 

"She really isn't anything for you to worry about. Now that I know how it

is with you, I won't see her again. 

 

How it is with *me* not *us*. I was relieved that he wasn't with Scully.

I've seen the way she looks at him. I know she wants him. I, of all people

can understand her wanting him. I think he could get from Scully what he's

never had from a woman. 

 

He told me once that the reason he has sex with men is just so he can get

a piece of ass. Women take one look at that weapon he calls a cock and say

no way to anal. Anal is what he gets hottest for. I think Scully might

give that up to him. If she did, he wouldn't need me anymore. Well, maybe

he'd still want to whip my ass, I don't think she would ever let him use a

cat on her. 

 

"Come on, let's go back to bed and snuggle. I'll want you again before I

go to sleep." 

 

As we lay snuggled together, I floated back to the first night I snuggled

against him. 

 

************ 

 

I was restless. My porn collection wasn't going to do it so I called up an

old friend. 

 

"This is Fox Mulder. May I speak with the Senator?" 

 

"Hello, Fox. How are you?" 

 

"I'm bored. I thought you might take me to that club you told me about.

Since it's members and guests only, I can't just show up there." 

 

"So, does this mean you are ready to explore you more submissive nature?" 

 

"Look will you take me or not?" 

 

"Of course. Should make for an entertaining evening. Wear your tightest

jeans, and if you still have the silk shirt I bought you wear that." 

 

"I hate the color of that shirt." 

 

"I know you do, but you look hot in it. Brings out your eyes. You do want

to get laid tonight, don't you?" 

 

"Yeah, but I'm not too sure how far I want to go to get it." 

 

"Don't worry I won't let anyone but a safe top near you. I'll pick you up

in an hour." 

 

I showered and dressed in the silk shirt. Looking in the mirror I see that

he was right. It makes my eyes sparkle. I was so revved up that I was

outside when he arrived. The trip was fast and mostly silent. When we

arrived, he was welcomed and requested that the doorman get me a small

white ribbon that he slipped through an open buttonhole and tied to keep

it in place. He led me into a room that looked with a huge bar and over to

a table. 

 

"What would you like to drink?" 

 

"Anything. I don't care. What the hell is this ribbon for." 

 

"The ribbons indicate guests. The white indicates that you are a novice." 

 

"So this doesn't tell anyone what I'm looking for?" 

 

"No. Since you are with a member, they will wait for me to make

arrangements for you. Just sit back, enjoy your drink, and ask me about

anyone you see that you might like to meet." 

 

My eyes traveled the room and I picked out three guys I thought I might

like to meet. One is ruled out as being too rough for a *virgin* like me.

The second is listed as a possible but not the best choice. The third

could work but he likes *young boys* and I'm a lot older than he normally

plays with. 

 

"It's still early. Be patient I'm sure you will be rewarded." 

 

"Easy for you to say. I haven't been laid in a year." 

 

He chuckled at me and sipped his drink. I was looking at him but noticed a

change in the sound level of the room. Turning toward the door, my mouth

dropped open. Standing tall and proud, decked out in tight black jeans and

a flawless white shirt sans glasses, is none other than AD Walter Skinner.

The senator chuckled. 

 

"Looks pretty good out of a suit, doesn't he?" 

 

"Is he a member? Did you know he was going to be here?" 

 

"Yes, he's a member and no, I didn't know he would be here. From what I

understand he only comes in about every six weeks or so. He may use his

private suite more often, but the suites can be reached from a different

entrance. He has the best reputation on the East Coast. Keeps his subs

safe even when they forget their safewords." 

 

I watched his eyes scan the room and just when I thought he wouldn't

notice me, his eyes locked on mine. As his eyes moved down me, I felt like

he was touching me. His eyes widened slightly as he saw the ribbon then

continued down to my hands clenched around my drink. They moved back up,

and when our eyes met he smiled. His eyes then moved to see whom I was

with and he nodded and walked to the bar. 

 

"He just made an offer." 

 

"What do you mean? All he did was look at us and smile and nod." 

 

"It was an offer all the same. Do I go talk to him?" 

 

"Talk to him?" 

 

"Yes, you idiot. Do you want to spend some time with him or not? You

couldn't ask for anyone better for your first time. I hear he never leaves

a sub hanging." 

 

"What does that mean?" 

 

"He always makes them come. Not all doms do, you know? He's safe for you

in more ways than one. He certainly won't ever *out* you. Now do I talk to

him or not?" 

 

"But what will you tell him I want?" 

 

"All I can tell him is you want to play and you want to get laid. Anything

beyond that is to be agreed on by the two of you when you are alone. Now,

yes or no. He's a popular man. I wouldn't wait too long." 

 

"Ok, go talk to him." 

 

I watched as he made his way over to Skinner and sat next to him at the

bar. They talked for a few minutes. 

 

I don't think I've ever been more nervous. I know I've never been here

before, but how do you equate a nod with an offer of kinky sex? What is

taking so long? How long does it take to say, "He'd like to get fucked

tonight do you want to do it?" 

 

I watched as Skinner leaned over and said something to the bartender, who

nodded. Then he got up, smiled at me again and walked out of the room.

Guess the answer was no. The senator comes back over to the table. He sat

next to me and I was surprised at how disappointed I was. 

 

"Guess we keep looking, huh?" 

 

"What? There's no reason to look any more. Someone will be here shortly to

take you to him. You need to get ready for him first." 

 

"Ready? What does that mean?" 

 

"He told the bartender to have you prepped to his liking and then brought

to him. He also ordered a bottle of the best champagne and other goodies

for later. Told him he would buzz when he was ready for the food." 

 

I heard a soft voice at my elbow. Looking up I saw an attractive young man

in a collar and not much else who asked me to follow him. I got to my feet

and as I started to follow him, the senator tells me to have fun and call

on Sunday if I have the strength. Sunday? Did he think I planned on

spending the weekend here? 

 

I was led to a room and told to shower. After the shower, the guide led me

to a massage table and pushed me down. He was soon working out kinks in my

muscles I didn't realize I had. I was relaxed and floating, but I almost

jumped out of my skin as the enema nozzle was inserted into me. His hand

was surprisingly strong as he held me down. 

 

"What the fuck are you doing?" 

 

"Master Skinner's subs are always given an enema. A lot of dangerous

bacteria are present in the bowel. You wouldn't want to have an accident

during play would you? Or worse yet during sex? Master Skinner always

gives his subs sex. At least that's what I've heard. I keep hoping he will

play with me some day. He has a reputation of being the best. You're very

lucky he picked you tonight." 

 

"What kind of sub does he usually play with?" 

 

"You know it's funny, but now that you ask I've only seen him with men

that resemble you. Guess if I want to play with him I'd better dye my hair

and get colored contacts." 

 

"Where's the toilet?" 

 

He pointed and I ran. Guess I should have expected that he would want me

to be as clean as possible. When I stepped out of the bathroom the guide

handed me a robe and said to follow him. 

 

"But what about my clothes?" 

 

"They were taken to Master Skinner's suite while you were in the shower." 

 

He led me through a maze of corridors that I would never be able to

remember and then knocked politely at a door with just a symbol on it.

That's when I realized that none of the doors we passed had numbers. The

door was opened and Skinner smiled at the wistful guide. 

 

"Thank you, Byron. I'll call you if I need anything. Come in, Fox." 

 

I walked past him into the room and looked around quickly. His eyes

watched me as he walked over to a bar in one corner of the room. 

 

"Would you like a drink while we talk?" 

 

"No. I just want to....." 

 

"To what, Fox?" 

 

I decided to change the subject. 

 

"If you don't mind my saying so I didn't expect to see you here. Hell you

are the last person I expected to see here. I thought you were straight.

How long have you been leading this secret life?" 

 

"I didn't expect to see you here, either. I've been a member of this club

since shortly after moving to DC. For the record, I don't consider myself

to be gay either. Guess you would say I'm BI. Some times I just need a

good piece of ass. The first time I had a man was in Nam. If you're still

here Sunday morning, I'll tell you all about him." 

 

"Why not now?" 

 

"Because the senator said you came here looking to play games and get

laid. Well, I came here tonight because after the aggravation of this week

I really need a good piece of ass. I don't have the patience to spend a

lot of time in conversation. I will, however, give you this one for free:

I've wanted to stick my cock in your sweet little ass since the first time

I saw you. So you can imagine just how pleased I was to see you with that

*white* ribbon. The idea of training you is most appealing. We need to

talk about what you are interested in." 

 

I looked into those eyes and saw the fire raging there. I wanted him to

just do me. I didn't care how. All my mind could focus on was that he

wanted me. I managed to blurt out a few words past the lump in my throat. 

 

"Do we have to talk?" 

 

"Of course we do. The ribbon indicates that you are a *virgin* to this

type of play. Did you think I could read you mind and know what you want?

I need a little more information to set the scene." 

 

"I haven't had sex with a man in a long time. I've missed the way it

feels. The way it makes me feel." 

 

"Well the fucking part is pretty much understood for anyone that I invite

here. I'll just ask some questions. Ok?" 

 

I nodded and he began. 

 

"Do you want Daddy to punish you for being a bad boy?" 

 

I shake my head no. 

 

"Do you want to have a biker whip your ass and then fuck you?" 

 

I shake my head no. 

 

"Do you want a master to tie you down, whip, and use you?" 

 

I moan low in my throat. 

 

"God, I want all of that and....." 

 

"And what, Fox?" 

 

His voice was softer than I'd ever heard him speak. The words are pouring

out before I could stop them. 

 

"I want my boss to push me down on his desk and fuck me hard and rough and

make me scream his name." 

 

"Is that what you need tonight? I don't have a desk here but we can work

out something." 

 

I feel his hands as he moves behind me and the robe is on the floor. He

steps back and suddenly AD Skinner is in the room with me. 

 

"Agent Mulder, this is totally unacceptable. You have disobeyed a direct

command once again. This time I intend to teach you a lesson you won't

forget." 

 

His hands are on me then, hard and demanding. He pulled me across the room

and throwing a chair out of his way pushed me down on the table. 

 

"Stay there, Agent Mulder. If you move one inch your punishment will be

even more severe than you have already earned." 

 

I heard his footsteps moving away from me and a door opening. He returned

quickly. I was still where he put me. Out of the corner of my eye I saw

the lube and condom that he put on the table and the belt that he lay next

to them. I trembled but made no move to get away. 

 

"Since normal methods of punishment don't seem to work on you, Agent,

let's see if pain will be an incentive. As this is our first attempt at

behavior modification through pain, I will give you ten strokes. You will

count each one. If you fail to count, an additional stroke will be added.

Do you understand me Agent?" 

 

"Yes sir." 

 

"Good!" 

 

The belt was picked up, and I felt the disturbance in the air as it was

brought down on my ass. The fire raced through my body. I moaned low but

quickly blurted out, "One." 

 

I counted faithfully as each blow landed. He never hit the same place

twice, and when he was finished I knew my entire ass was bright red. He

said not one word during the entire time. After the last blow I felt his

hands move over me gently. 

 

"Well, Agent Mulder, I have to say you behaved better than I expected.

This is definitely a nice color for you. There is one problem with this

type of punishment, however. The pain will fade quickly, and you will be

sitting fine in a few hours. Therefore, I have decided that this is not

the end of your punishment. I feel something more is called for. I think a

big cock shoved up you ass should cause just enough pain and soreness to

remind you for several days that I will not tolerate you insolence any

further." 

 

"Please, sir. I'm sorry. I'll do better, I promise." 

 

"Why is it that I don't believe you, Agent Mulder?" 

 

His hands had been moving over my ass during this entire exchange,

soothing the hurt that he had inflicted earlier. Out of the corner of my

eye I saw him pick up the lube. 

 

"This will be much easier for you, Agent, it you try to relax. I have no

wish to seriously injury you. I only wish to remind you who is in charge."

 

His fingers were slick with lube as they slide into me. He stared with a

single finger and moved that in and out of me for a few pleasurable

strokes. His finger slipped out and I heard the sound of the tube being

squeezed. Then, the invasion of two fingers. He worked those in and out,

taking longer than he did with one. Again the loss of his touch and soon

the return with more lube and three fingers. He worked me for several long

minutes until I was ready to scream at him to just do it now. 

 

"Agent Mulder, I'm impressed with you willingness to accept your

punishment. Do you think you are ready for the rest?" 

 

"Yes, sir. I know this is justified. I have caused so many problems for

you. I don't know why you are willing to just punish me when you could

fire me, but I thank you." 

 

"You are quite welcome, Agent." 

 

I heard the sound of his zipper being lowered and the rustle of clothing

being moved. Then came the sound of the condom and the tube again. I felt

his warmth behind me and his hands spreading my cheeks. 

 

"Take a deep breath, and let it out slowly." 

 

I did as he instructed and felt the burn and pain as he pushed inside me

in one long thrust. He stood there, buried to the hilt in me, and rubbed

my back until my breathing returned to normal. It had been over a year

since I had sex with a man, but I never felt this full before. 

Once my breathing calmed he began to move in me. Slowly at first but as I

began to push back against him, he picked up the pace and was soon

jackhammering into me. I know I was whimpering and moaning. I think I

said, "Harder," over and over again. I felt him shift in me and he hit my

prostate as his hand pulled hard on my cock, and I came screaming his

name. I felt the pulsing as he came inside me then his weight was resting

on my back. 

 

When he could breathe again, he pulled slowly out of me and walked away.

But he was back soon with a warm wash cloth that he carefully cleaned me

with. I felt his hands as he spread my cheeks and checked me carefully

with a tender touch. Then he pulled me up and turned me around to face

him. That's when I realized that he hadn't even undressed. His cock was

hanging out of his open pants, and I suddenly knew why I felt so full.

Even when it is soft it's still pretty impressive. 

 

"Well, that wasn't quite where I expected this evening to go when I made

my offer downstairs," he said, smiling at me. 

 

He smiled at me and caressed my cheek before pulling me close for a kiss.

That's when I was lost. I had wanted him since the first time I saw him.

Never thought it would happen. In my fantasies we rutted together. No

love, just sex. But with a kiss he took my heart, and I was terrified. To

cover my fear, I asked the first thing I thought about. 

 

"What were you expecting?" 

 

"I certainly didn't expect to be *me*. The fantasies I asked about seem to

be the ones I am asked for most often. How long have you been having that

fantasy about me?" 

 

"Since the first time I saw you." 

 

"Wish I had known. We've wasted a lot of time. Come on. You haven't even

seen the playroom yet. I'll show you all the possibilities. After all it's

only Friday, we have until Sunday. You are staying." 

 

Not a question, a statement. I stayed, all right, and I've gone back every

weekend I possibly could since that night. When the senator called me that

Sunday, he only asked two things: "Does *he* own you now?" and "Is he hung

like they say he is?" 

 

My reply a simple and terrified yes to the first and just plain yes to the

second. 

 

****************************** 

 

I held him as he slept and breathed in the scent of his hair. My mind

wandered back to the first time I had held him like this. It had been a

stressful week, so when Friday rolled around I needed to unwind. I had

gone to the club knowing that on a Friday night I would have no trouble

finding someone to help me relax. 

 

I walked into the bar and glanced around. I noticed a couple of people I

had played with before that I knew would be willing. That wasn't what I

really wanted. Maybe someone new, someone that would look like him. I

didn't go to the club very often. The one-night stands just weren't what I

wanted anymore. What I wanted I couldn't have. What I wanted was Fox

Mulder to warm my bed. 

 

As I looked across the room again, I saw him sitting at a table. I thought

I must be wrong that he wouldn't be there. Looking down along his body to

the drink he was clutching I saw the white ribbon. So, he was with a

member and he's a *virgin* to game playing. 

 

"Here's my chance," I thought. "Am I going to take it?" 

 

Hell, yes, I was going to take it. After all, we were outside work, I

didn't bring him there, and he would loose as much as I would if he

*outed* me. 

 

I smiled my best smile at him and then looked to see who he was with. The

Senator, should have guessed that one. Nodding to the Senator, I walked to

the bar and ordered a scotch and waited. The senator was soon climbing

onto the stool next to me. 

 

"Hello, Walter, how's it going." 

 

"Fine, Senator. I see you brought a guest." 

 

"So I did. He'd like to visit you suite, maybe play a few games, get

laid." 

 

"Is that so? Do you know what kind of games he wants?" 

 

"I don't think he knows yet. You should have heard his gasp when he saw

you standing in the doorway. I can't say for sure, but I think he got an

instant hardon just from looking at you." 

 

"What a nice compliment. Is he a free agent, Senator, or are you just

indulging your *boy*?" 

 

"He's not mine. He could be yours if you decide you want that. I think he

would give you the rest of his life, if you ask that of him." 

 

I made my decision and motioned for the bartender. 

 

"Roy, please have someone prep the senator's guest for me. You know how I

like them. Also, get a bottle of your best champagne chilled for later.

Would you have the kitchen get my favorites ready to go with that, and

I'll ring when we are ready for it. Senator, tell him someone will come

for him shortly." 

 

As I started to stand up, the Senator put his hand on my arm, "Don't break

his heart, Walter." 

 

I turned and saw the genuine concern there and for once decided to thrust

this man with the truth. 

 

"Maybe you should tell him not to break mine, Senator." 

 

My mind floated back, and I held him closer. Why did I lie to him tonight?

Not to complicated, really. Scully and I did *the nasty*. She'd been

coming on to me for weeks. I finally had enough and went to her place to

see how far she would take it. I was serious when I told Fox that I

thought she was trying to make him jealous. I didn't think anything would

happen. 

 

She had offered me a drink. She sat on the sofa next to me. God, she

smelled so good. The last time I was with a woman was long before that

first time with Fox. I had pretty much put women out of my life for two

reason: they want commitment; and they wouldn't give me anal. 

 

Commitment didn't work for me with Sharon, didn't think that would change.

As for anal sex, I've only found men that appreciate my desire to do that

to them. Women are sometimes intimated by my size for *normal* intercourse

so they won't even consider anal. 

 

Scully had leaned toward me while she talked, flashing her cleavage at me.

When her tiny hand was placed on my inner thigh I knew she wanted more

than conversation. So I gave her more. Hell, I gave her more three times.

If her sighs and moans were any indication, she is definitely multi

orgasmic. 

 

She felt good, she smelled good, she tasted good and I got off, but there

was something missing. She wasn't Fox. 

 

I realized that night that sometime in the previous year, he has taken

over my heart and soul. I think a part of me knew that when I went looking

for a country house to buy. We had been going to the club almost every

weekend. Sometimes he had to wait in the bar for me if I was running late.

In the prior three months I had been late on several occasions. Each time

I was approached on the way in and asked would I allow Fox to play with

someone else. Each time I had said no. The thought of anyone else marking

his skin was abhorrent to me. 

 

The problem was I had no right to say no for him. We haven't made any

formal contract. I haven't asked him for exclusive rights, but I let them

think we had. That was when I knew I had to get some place private for us

to play. If I kept taking him to the club, sooner or later someone would

approach him without my permission. I couldn't take a chance on him

finding someone else. I didn't think he would trust anyone else, but I

wasn't willing to risk that. 

 

Until that night I really thought he was screwing Scully. As I told him, I

thought I was just his kink. I thought he loved Scully. Of course when I

went to her place I didn't expect to do anything but talk and flirt. I

figured if I came on to her she would tell me she loved Mulder and boot me

out the door. When she responded, I just got lost in the heat. 

 

I laid in his bed, holding the man I love, and feel like the world's

biggest heel. There was another thought that kept doing laps around my

brain: he's been faithful to me for almost a year. Faithful, exclusive,

does this mean he loves me? 

 

And I had to go and screw his partner and best friend. I betrayed him. It

doesn't matter that we hadn't made any commitments to each other. I fucked

Scully. Now I have betrayed her too. What the fuck am I going to do now? 

 

So I ran away. I slipped out of his bed and left him a note that I would

call him, and I ran. He knew about the farm but not where it was that was

as good a place as any to hide for awhile. 

 

******************************* 

 

When I woke up the next morning, Walter was gone. I found the note and

read it, sitting on the edge of the bed, I cried. "Might as well go to

work since my love life is over. No reason to sit at home all day, I

thought. 

 

So I showered, got dressed and went to work. Scully took one look at me

and dragged me out the door to go for coffee. Once we were sitting on a

bench in the park she turned to me, piercing me with those blue eyes. 

 

"Ok, Mulder, spill it." 

 

"What, Scully? I don't know what you are talking about?" 

 

"Don't give me that. Yesterday you were bouncing off the walls, excited

that the weekend was almost here and you had vacation for next week. What

happened between then and now?" 

 

I decided that I didn't want to hide from her anymore, she's all I had

left. So I spilled it. 

 

"Walter's left me." 

 

"What did you just say? Walter? Walter Skinner, Walter?" 

 

"Yeah. We've been lovers for almost a year. Last night he came to me

smelling like perfume, and I fucked up. I acted like a jealous, possessive

wife. He never made me any promises. Just because I was being faithful to

him didn't mean I had any right to expect that of him. God, it hurts,

Scully." 

 

"Do you love him?" 

 

"More than life." 

 

"Does he know that?" 

 

"No." 

 

"Did he know you were being faithful?" 

 

"Not until last night." 

 

"Have you *told* him you love him?" 

 

"No." 

 

"Then go after him and tell him." 

 

"I don't know where he went." 

 

"You're a trained investigator, aren't you? Think back. Did he say

anything that could help you figure out where he went?" 

 

"Maybe he's with her." 

 

"No, Mulder, he isn't." 

 

"Last night was probably just a goodbye sympathy fuck. He's probably been

seeing her all along and doesn't want me anymore." 

 

***************************** 

 

I sat there listening to my best friend and partner talk about being in

love with our boss, the man who gave me multiple orgasms last night.

Hearing him talk, I felt so guilty. He loves Skinner. All I wanted was to

find out how he was in bed. 

 

I guess maybe I should feel used, but how can I? I asked for what happened

last night. I flirted and teased and I got what I was after. I had no idea

he was seeing Mulder. All I knew was that for the last year Mulder has

been calmer, happier. 

 

I could get angry with Skinner, but what good would that do. He didn't

know how Mulder felt. If he had, last night wouldn't have happened. As

guilty as I felt, I know he must have felt worse. That's why he left. 

 

I couldn't let Mulder sit there thinking Skinner was with some woman. So

taking my courage in both hands, I told him the truth. 

 

"Mulder, I know he isn't with a woman. God, I wish you had told me how you

feel about him sooner. I've been coming on to him for weeks. Mulder, he

was with me last night. I'm so sorry. If either of us had known how you

felt about him, it wouldn't have happened." 

 

He stared at me, and I died a little inside. He turned away and just sat,

not moving. 

 

"Do you love him, Scully? I won't make any trouble for the two of you. I

just need to know that he is loved." 

 

"Damn it, Mulder. I'm not in love with him, and he isn't with me. He was

surprised that I said yes. Last night was the only time. You say you love

him; well, prove it." 

 

"How?" 

 

"Find him and tell him. Hasn't it occurred to you yet that he left because

he's feeling guilty? He probably feels like he betrayed us both. You just

told me that until last night he didn't know you were saving it for him.

Think about it for a minute. Wait let me ask a question first. You had sex

right?" 

 

He blushed and then stammered, "Yeah, twice." 

 

"I wouldn't have thought that a man his age could get it up that many

times in one night. Is he taking viagra? No? Well lucky you. Now think,

Mulder. He's with me - something I don't think either of us thought would

happen. Then, when he leaves me he goes straight to you. You act all

jealous and tell him you are being faithful. Then he has to lie to you

about who he was with because he knows he's fucked up big time. So, after

he thinks about it awhile, he can't face the lie or the pain he knows he

is going to cause two people he cares about." 

 

"Yeah, I guess you are right." 

 

"So where could he have gone to think?" 

 

"He bought a little farm that he was planning on being a weekend hideaway

for us. He told me about it weeks ago. It closed escrow yesterday. We were

going there next week to start getting it fixed up. I don't know where it

is though." 

 

"Call Frohike and the guys. They'll find him." 

 

"Scully, was it good?" 

 

"What? Why are you asking me that?" 

 

"Forget it. Sorry." 

 

"Mulder, if you are worried that I will decide that I want to steal him

from you, don't be. Yeah he's good. I won't lie to you. I enjoyed every

minute of it. But I don't *love* him. You do. I've seen how happy you have

been with him and now that I think about it, he's been different too. So

you go find him and when you do, tell him I said thanks for a great

evening and if I ever find out that he cheated on you again, I'll shoot

him." 

 

"Cover for me?" 

 

"Yeah. Go. Tell him you love him, Mulder. I don't think you'll be sorry." 

 

************************** 

 

It took the guys less than an hour to find the address. I was on my way as

soon as the map was printed. I pulled up in front of the farm just over an

hour later. 

 

I sat looking at the house for a long time. It's a beautiful, old stone

house set back from the road. His car was parked out front, and a truck

was just pulling out of the driveway. I waited for another minute then

turned into the driveway. He opened the door before I got to the porch. He

just looked at me then went back inside, leaving the door open. So I

followed him inside. 

 

"I thought I was supposed to come out with you. If you didn't want to wait

for me, you could have just left the address." 

 

"How did you find me?" 

 

"The Gunmen. They take a dim view of my lover ditching me. By the way,

Scully said thanks for a great evening and if you ever cheat on me again

she'll shoot you." 

 

"God, I'm sorry," he groaned, and turned away from me. "Guess Scully hates

me now. Did you go to the trouble of finding me so you tell me you won't

see me anymore? Not that I blame you. Do you want to hit me? I deserve it,

if you do. Take your best shot. You know the most ironic thing? I bought

this place to try and hold you. For the last few months other doms have

been asking to play with you, and I didn't want to share you. I was afraid

if I kept taking you to the club someone would lure you away from me. You

made me no promises, but I let them think you had." 

 

My face was wet with tears. I put my hand on his arm and turned him toward

me. 

 

"Walter, look at me." 

 

His shook his head and tried to turn away again. So I grabbed his head and

yanked it up so he had to look at me or close his eyes. His hand came up

and he brushed gently at my tears. 

 

"Walter, I love you. I want only you. Someone at the club did proposition

me one night when you were late. I told him that I was *your* property and

I would *never* leave you. So you see, I let people think we had a

commitment because I wanted one so badly. I was glad when you told me you

were giving up the suite at the club. The weekends I couldn't be there

with you I laid awake wondering if you were there with someone else." 

 

"Until last night there hasn't been anyone but you since the first night

you slept in my arms. If I could undo last night I would." 

 

"I wouldn't." 

 

"What?" 

 

"It pushed me into telling you that I was being faithful. Helped get me

here right now with the courage to say I love you. Even though you haven't

said the words, this house and your refusing to share me say a lot to me.

I can wait until you are ready to say them." 

 

He groaned and pulled me into a fierce hug. His mouth dried my tears and

woke up my cock. When he finally pulled back a little, I smiled at him. 

 

"I sure hope those guys were delivering a bed, because I sure don't see

any furniture in here." 

 

He smiled his most dazzling smile at me. 

 

"Yes they brought a bed. It's the only thing I bought so far. I wanted you

to help me pick out everything else for up here." 

 

"Up here?" 

 

"The basement will be our playroom. We'll go in tomorrow to clean out my

suite. All the furniture there is mine and so are the toys. Do you want to

see it now or do you want to see the new bed first." 

 

I slipped one knee between his legs and rubbed my hard on against him. 

 

"The new bed definitely." 

 

 

 

 

**Oral Commitment**

 

 

He led me down a hallway to a bedroom that took up one end of the house.

Sitting between two windows was the new bed. I wasn't surprised that it

was king-size, nor was I surprised that it had a headboard and footboard

of open design. All the better to tie your lover to when having your

wicked way with him. Lying on the bed were packages of new sheets; white,

of course. 

 

"Walter, do you think we could maybe have some manly striped sheets, or at

least solid colors?" 

 

"Fuck the sheets. I don't care if you buy sheets with glow-in-the-dark

aliens on them, as long as you're stretched out on them naked and ready

for me." 

 

"Oh, I'm ready. I'm always ready for you." 

 

I gave him my best "Come, do me" look and picked up one of the packages to

open it. He moved to the other side of the bed and we quickly made it --

the bed, I mean. 

 

As I was reaching down to pick up the packages, I felt his hands on my

hips. He pulled me back against him, and I felt his erection pushing

against me. As I straightened, his hands slid around me and quickly opened

my pants. He slid his large hands inside my pants. One wrapped around my

cock as the other took possession of my balls. 

 

As he stroked my cock, he nipped my ear lobe. If his arms had not been

holding me I would have melted to the floor. 

 

"Who does this belong to?" he asked in a husky voice as he squeezed my

cock. 

 

"You, master," I replied. 

 

"Very good, boy. Get your clothes off, and get on the bed." 

 

I hurried to comply. After a morning of doubts and fears, I was eager to

have him take me. I needed the reassurance that he wanted me. I'd told him

I could wait for the words until he was ready, but waiting for him to fuck

me I could never be patient about. I needed that physical tie to him. 

 

He had been digging in his suitcase, and turned toward the bed. 

 

Pitching a tube toward me he said, "Make yourself ready for me, boy." 

 

I grabbed the tube, opened it, and squeezed a generous portion on my

fingers. I watched him undress. He watched me lubing myself. He walked

around the bed and grabbed my ankles, pulling me to the edge. Lifting my

ass with one hand, he guided his cock to my opening with the other. 

 

I moaned loudly as he thrust into me. Not slow and gentle, but hard and

fast. He seemed to need to make his mark on me. I needed that as well. He

pounded in and out of me for several minutes, then put one knee on the bed

and pushed my body back until he had plenty of room to work on me. His

hands and mouth were all over me and I was panting with my need to come.

He must have felt that because he slowed down and his hands moved with the

barest of touches. His cock barely moved inside me. 

 

"You will not come, boy. Not until I say. You are here to serve my

pleasure. 

 

Do you understand?" 

 

"Yes, master." 

 

When he talked to me like that it was even harder to hold back; his voice

all rough with his need. My world has come to revolve around him. I love

it best when he sounds like this because I know he's hanging on the edge.

I love that I do this to him. 

 

He growled low in his throat and I knew his battle was being lost. He

began to ram into me, lifting me high to penetrate me deeply. I whimpered

with each stroke, needing to let go but knowing I couldn't. My need to do

as he ordered was too great. He slid deep into me and I felt the pulsing

as he came inside me. It dawned on me in that moment that he wasn't

wearing a condom. 

 

"Come, boy!" he commanded. I jerked, arching my back to rub my cock

against him, letting go. It seemed to go on forever. At some point I

passed out -- again. When I came back it was to the comfort of a warm

washcloth cleaning my come off my belly. His face came into focus looking

at me with a slight smile. 

 

"Welcome back. Have I ever told you how good it is for my ego that you

swoon when I make you come?" he asked, smiling at me with a gleam in his

gorgeous brown eyes. 

 

"I do not swoon." I said, trying to sound indignant. However, that's hard

to do when you are a boneless, sated lump of flesh. 

 

"Come on. You need to get up. I'm hungry and there's no food in the house.

No dishes either. We need to shop. I'll start the shower," he said as I

lay there admiring the view while he walked across the room. The man's got

a great ass. 

 

I didn't move until I heard him yell that if I didn't come on I'd have to

go shopping smelling like a whorehouse. That got me up and in the

bathroom. I love the smells of our encounters but refuse to let the world

share them. 

 

He took me to a quiet place for lunch. He had checked out the area when he

came down to look over the place before he made an offer on it. He'd

stayed the entire weekend at a bed and breakfast. I had been out of town

on a case that weekend. 

 

After lunch we drove first to a department store, where he let me pick out

sheets and other linens as well. I didn't pick out a single thing in

white. He did insist that the kitchen towels be solid colors. That was

fine with me. I don't need flowers. Dishes were plain, solid colors. We

got four place settings of each color: cobalt blue, black and a deep

forest green. He bought what I thought was an outrageously expensive set

of cookware. But, considering the way he cooks, I guess it wasn't too much

to pay to have good pans for him to work his wonders with. 

 

We got take-out for dinner because we had the car loaded down with all

this stuff. At home, (yes, that's how I'd come to think of it) we unloaded

and began feathering our nest. We made plans for the next day as we ate

dinner on our new plates. We would take my car and rent a truck nearby,

then drive into the city to clear out his suite at the club. I would

follow and leave my car in the city. 

 

After dinner he tied me to the bed with the new pillowcases and fucked my

brains out. 

 

As he came inside me he whispered, "I love you, Fox." 

 

I had to swallow a couple of times before I could answer him. 

 

I'm not sure how word got around, but the next day several of the

attendants at the club were outside his suite when we got there. It was

down right weird seeing them dressed. They were there to say goodbye and

give us a hand loading the truck. He was very kind to them all, thanking

them for their help. I thanked them too since I knew there would be no one

to help us unload. 

 

Almost everything was on the truck as I was carefully wrapping furniture

blankets around the last item to go out. 

 

"What are you smiling about, Fox?" 

 

"Just remembering the surprise I felt that second weekend with you." 

 

"What are you talking about?" 

 

"This, silly. The desk. I was speechless, remember? Walking in here and

seeing that you had brought in a desk that was identical to the one in

your office." 

 

"That should have made you realize you were more than a casual fuck. None

of the other things here were bought to cater to a sub's fantasy. Beside

it was so deliciously hot to know you had wanted me even when you were

sitting across the desk from me. My desk hasn't looked the same since that

first night with you." 

 

He pulled me close for a deep kiss that ended when someone made a throat

clearing sound behind us. We turned around to see Byron standing in the

doorway. 

 

"I have to get ready for my shift," Byron said. "I just wanted to say

goodbye and wish you both happiness." 

 

 

Walter turned and smiled at him. Before either of us knew what was

happening, Walter had him in a hug. 

 

"The right man will find you, Byron, any day now. I just know it. When he

does, it'll be the luckiest day of his life." 

 

Walter let go of Byron and smiled at him. "By the way, an old friend is

taking over my suite. I told him I'd ask you to look out for him. You'll

do that, won't you Byron?" 

 

"Of course I will, Master Skinner. Is there anything in particular he is

looking for that I could help him find?" 

 

"No, just show up here Tuesday, will you? I'm bringing him here then with

his things. Fox and I will be helping him get settled in. Maybe you could

have dinner with him since we can't stay. He just lost his partner of many

years to cancer. He could use the company of someone as nice as you to

help him relax for a while." 

 

"I'd be glad to, Master. I'm off on Tuesday so I could spend the evening

if he would like." 

 

"I think that's a wonderful idea. Thank you, Byron, for everything." 

 

Once Byron was gone I turned to Walter and eyed him suspiciously. "Ok,

what are you doing?" 

 

"I don't know what you mean, Fox," he said innocently. 

 

"Don't give me that shit. I could hear the wheels turning. Who is this

friend? Why didn't you tell me about this before?" 

 

"Fox, I was going to tell you. James gets in tomorrow. He had his "play"

stuff sent to this address because I had told him I would give him the

suite. He's eager to meet you, by the way. He's been hearing about you for

years. He'll stay at the condo until he finds a place. He took a job here

to put distance between him and his memories. He was with Michael for

close to twenty years. Losing him was the hardest thing that's ever

happened to him." 

 

"Are you matchmaking? Because that's what it sounds like." 

 

"Not exactly, but I do think that Byron will be good for him. I know he

could be good for Byron. He's older, settled, sure of who he is and what

he wants. 

 

I've heard enough about Byron's tastes to know that James can make him

happy that way. Michael called me when he knew he was dying. He made me

promise to help James find someone new. He didn't want him to be alone." 

 

"God, you are such a softy. Good thing you can hide it so well," I teased.

 

 

"I'll show you 'soft,' boy, when I get you home," Walter growled, and I

melted up against him. 

 

"I love it when you talk dirty," I said giving him my cheekiest grin,

knowing he would put me over the desk as soon as we had it off the truck. 

 

 

 

 

**Written Commitment**

 

We pulled into the driveway and around to the back of the house. There was

an old fashioned entrance to the 'cellar' back there. You know the kind,

with the double doors, with wide steps leading downstairs. Walter backed

the truck up close enough that we wouldn't have far to carry things. 

 

We were going to use some of the furniture upstairs until we decided how

we wanted to decorate the house. The desk and the other 'toys' were going

downstairs. Walter had arranged things so that all the stuff for the

playroom was on the back of the truck. I wasn't surprised to find that he

was as organized at moving as he was at his desk at work. 

 

We had pulled the desk off the truck, and I carefully unwrapped it making

sure it hadn't been damaged during the move. Walter had taken the

furniture blankets from me and folded then neatly. As I bent slightly to

look at the top of the desk he grabbed me from behind. 

 

"Now, what was that about being soft?" He growled in my ear as he ground

his cock against my ass. 

 

"I think I may have been mistaken, Sir. Feels pretty hard to me." I

grinned over my shoulder at him. 

 

The only reply I got was another growl as he pushed my sweats down and

pushed me down on the desk. I heard the sound of his zipper then felt his

cock rubbing against me. Holding me down with one hand --not that I was

making any effort to get away mind you -- he reached into the drawer of

the desk and hauled out a tube of KY. 

 

I felt the cold blob of KY hit my asshole, then he was rubbing his cock

along the crack of my ass. I moaned as he pushed into me. 

 

That was about the time I heard the first crack of thunder. The clouds had

been rolling in as we had been driving back. We thought the rain might

hold off until we got the truck unloaded. Didn't sound like that was going

to happen. I felt the cool wind blowing over my hot body as Walter rode

me. 

 

I watched the lightening as the first drops of rain hit me. The weather

seemed to be in the same violent mood as my lover. He was pounding into me

so hard that for days after I would have a bruise the size and shape of

the edge of the desk between my belly button and cock. I didn't care. I

love when he is rough with me. My cock was throbbing with pleasure every

time he hit my prostate. 

 

The thunder was back to back now, and the light show fantastic. We were

drenched, but Walter didn't slow down. I could feel his balls slapping

against me with every thrust. In between claps of thunder he leaned down

to me, ordered me to come. As always, I obeyed. Even above the thunder I

could hear him roar as he came. 

 

His hand slipped under my chest pulling me up against him. He kissed the

back of my neck. 

 

"God! Look at that. I love thunder storms." His lips were close to my ear

so I could hear him even with the noise. 

 

"I think they just became one of my favorite things," I said, panting. 

 

We stood there with the rain washing over us watching the lightening until

I shivered against him. He pulled back then and slipped out of my body. 

 

"Come on, Fox. Let's get the desk in and get you in a hot shower. I don't

want you getting sick. Scully would shoot me for keeping you out in the

rain." 

 

He pulled my sweats up and shoved his softening cock back in his pants.

Turning back to the truck he closed the door. We got the desk downstairs

then took that hot shower. The rain didn't let up until sometime after we

had gone to sleep. 

 

The next day, as we were getting the last of the furniture in the house, I

heard a voice behind me. 

 

"Hello! I'm your next door neighbor. Thought I'd come over and say

welcome." 

 

Standing there was an older lady who was holding two containers. 

 

Walter came out of the house and moved toward us, smiling at our new

neighbor. 

 

"Hi. You must be Mrs. White. The agent told me that we were moving next

door to the nicest lady in town. My name is Walter Skinner, this is Fox

Mulder." 

 

"It's nice to meet you," Mrs White said smiling. "I brought you some of my

homemade chicken soup and brownies for dessert." 

 

"That's so kind of you," I said. "Walter loves brownies. Would you like to

come in for some coffee and we'll indulge his sweet tooth." I reached to

take the containers from her. 

 

"No, I have to go over to my daughter's house. It's my granddaughter's

birthday. I just wanted you to have the soup. I was worried that you might

have caught a chill in the rain yesterday. You boys should be old enough

to get in out of the rain." 

 

There was a wicked twinkle in her eyes. I noticed that she had a crooked

smile that was probably a heart grabber when she was young. I looked at

Walter and wondered if I was as red faced as he was. 

 

She laughed then, a delightful windchime of a laugh. 

 

"Don't worry none of the other neighbors could have seen you. I wouldn't

have except I was in the gazebo. I was reading and fell asleep. The

thunder woke me. You look like you love each other very much. This house

has seen many happy times. I think you boys will be very happy here. I

have to run. Maybe we can have that coffee tomorrow." 

 

She turned and headed toward the car that was parked in front of the

house. I watched her drive off then turned to Walter. He was shaking his

head. 

 

"God! What a way to introduce yourself to the neighbor," Walter said, his

face still red. 

 

"Guess it's a good thing it was the desk on the back of the truck and not

the spanking bench." I smirked at him. 

 

He looked at me for a minute then threw back his head and laughed. 

 

"Come on let's get some of that soup in you. Looks like I might have

someone else to answer to if you get sick. Next weekend we built a private

patio so I can fuck you outside during storms and not have an audience." 

 

I followed him up the stairs smiling like the Cheshire cat. I could hardly

wait for the next storm. 

 

 

 

 

**Assumed Commitment**

 

Walter had finally explained to Fox that James was more than a friend. He

was his cousin. They were a year apart in age and had grown up together.

More like brothers than cousins. When Walter got interested in games, he

had approached James and was pleased to find than James wanted to learn to

play too. 

 

So their early days in the lifestyle had been spent learning together.

Sometimes sharing a sub. They had even shared Michael before James had

decided he wanted a long-term relationship with him. Once that was

decided, Michael became exclusive to James as Fox was now exclusive to

Walter. 

 

Walter had also explained that they had still played together in the same

room because they enjoyed watching the other one work a sub. Walter would

watch James with Michael and James would watch him with whomever. 

 

Fox understood that Walter was saying James would see him naked and fucked

and anything else Walter wanted but would never touch him. And he would

see James do his thing with whomever. Probably Byron. 

 

So Fox was a little nervous when they went to meet James' plane on Monday.

He knew which one was James the minute he stepped off the ramp. He could

have been Walter's brother. Tall, broad-shouldered, bald, beautiful Byron

was going to cream his jeans when he saw him. 

 

He hurried toward them and the cousins embraced. Even a quick kiss on the

cheek. When they separated, he turned to look at Fox. That's when Fox saw

the difference between them. He had blue eyes. 

 

"So, this is the famous Fox. About time you made an honest man of my

cousin. He's as beautiful as you said he was, Walt. It's nice to meet you,

Fox." 

 

His big paw was extended and again Fox noted the similarities to his

lover. They shook hands. 

 

"It's nice to meet you, James. Welcome to DC." 

 

"Come on, let's get your luggage and get out of here. We're taking you to

the best seafood place in town for dinner. Then home and bed and tomorrow

we'll get your things settled at the club. I even arranged for you to have

company if you want. He's coming by in the afternoon and you can decide." 

 

"Sounds like just what the doctor ordered. Is he as pretty as Fox?" 

 

"Byron is a Greek statue. But don't let his fine looks deceive you. He's

strong." 

 

"Young?" 

 

"Yes, James, but don't let that scare you off. He's been in the lifestyle

since he was eighteen. He knew what he wanted then. Just like we did." 

 

Fox was amazed at the two men. They had the same dry wit, the same

powerful presence, the same taste in almost everything it seemed. They

even finished each other's sentences. Fox was sad to see the evening end.

He had learned so much about his lover's childhood and wanted to hear

more. 

 

The next morning they had a leisurely breakfast and then headed to the

club. The truck was there at ten as expected and the three of them began

to arrange the suite to James' liking. Fox almost laughed when he realised

that James was placing things almost exactly as Walter had his. 

 

Walter was in the bathroom and Fox was helping James when they heard a

voice at the door. 

 

"Master Skinner, I hope I'm not too late to help." 

 

James turned toward the door and Fox felt the heat as the two men saw each

other for the first time. 

 

"I'm not Master Skinner. You must be Byron and your timing is excellent.

Walt is getting the hot tub ready so you can join us there. I'm James

Wilson. Walt is my cousin." 

 

"Sorry..You look so much like him I thought.." 

 

"Yeah, we get that a lot. But I'm prettier." 

 

Byron moved forward and extended his hand. Walter came out of the bathroom

in time to see their hands touch and he grinned and winked at Fox. The

current that crackled between the two men was almost visible. 

 

Walter walked around them to close the door, turning the lock for privacy.

Fox's body reacted to the obvious heat between Byron and James as well as

the fire he saw raging in Walter's eyes. Walter had never put Fox through

any public scenes but the idea of seeing what James did to Byron while

having Walter do things to him was giving him a raging hard-on. 

 

"Come on, Fox, the tub is ready." 

 

Walter took his hand and pulled him into the bathroom. He hurriedly

stripped Fox and pushed him up against the vanity, bringing them both off

in record time. He then eased his limp lover into the hot tub, pulling him

backward to sit between his legs. 

 

Walter was also giving Byron and James some negotiating time. He had no

doubt that Byron would be staying the night and Fox would be getting his

first taste of group play. 

 

"My cousin tells me you offered to stay the evening. You must trust Walt

to be so willing. Hope you haven't changed your mind?" James asked Byron. 

 

"No, not at all. I would like to stay." 

 

"Good let's talk about games. Do you have any trouble with being watched?

Walt and I enjoy working our subs in the same room. We've played together

for years. It's almost like watching a video of yourself." 

 

"No, I enjoy group scenes too. I think I'd like watching Master Skinner

work Fox." 

 

"Excellent, we'll ask them to stay, for a little while at least. Will you

stay the night? I like waking up next to the ass I fucked the night

before." 

 

James smiled as he saw the heat rise in Byron's eyes This boy would be fun

to play with. 

 

"I'd like to stay. I don't get asked for that often." 

 

"Well then, all I can say is the men in DC must be stupid. Now tell me any

definite won't go there's and what safe word you use?" 

 

"Since I haven't been in any long-term relationships I normally just go

with red, yellow, green as my safe words. I've never been fisted but only

because I haven't been in a relationship and would only be willing to do

that with someone I trust completely. I don't do water sports but I'm

pretty much a pain slut so any thing goes there, no blood though. And I

like to end with being fucked. I'll suck you off if you want but I like to

end with a hard cock in my ass." 

 

"Byron, sounds like we'll get along just fine. We both totally agree about

how a scene should end. Shall we go join Walt and Fox in the hot tub?" 

 

"Sure, want me to undress here?" 

 

"I think I want to undress you in front of them. Let them enjoy the show."

 

Byron smiled and James decided right then and there that this boy was

going to be his. He took the almost delicate hand in his and led him to

the bathroom. Walter was in the tub with Fox between his legs. Fox's head

was back on Walter's shoulder, Walter's mouth on his throat. From the

movement of the water he knew Walter was playing with his sub and his sub

obviously liked it. 

 

Walter' looked up and he watched as James quickly undressed and then

turned to undress Byron. He took his time doing that. Kissing the flesh he

exposed. It was obvious from the puzzled expression that Byron hadn't been

expecting to be fondled in the process. It didn't take long for the

expression to change to pleasure and his eyes to flutter closed. 

 

Walter's movement had alerted Fox and he raised his head to watch as well.

Fox had never seen Byron or James nude, so he was enjoying the show. He

also noticed another difference between James and Walter. James was uncut

but just as well endowed. Fox already knew that Byron had a beautiful body

but he had just never seen him completely nude. 

 

James moved behind Byron to push his pants down. He pressed against him

from behind and Byron went limp against him. His big hand moved to fondle

the beautiful cock standing rigid against Byron's flat stomach. He was

only a little above average in size but the shape was perfect, the

circumcised head a lovely shade of purple. A low moan escaped the pretty

mouth and James smiled at the men in the tub. 

 

Byron stepped out of his pants as James nudged him toward the tub. James

stepped in, sat down, and reached up to steady Byron, pulling him down to

sit between his legs the way Fox was sitting between Walter's. 

 

Fox and Byron were soon both moaning as Walter and James played with their

boys. They smiled at each other as they made Fox and Byron come at almost

the same time. It was a game they had played together often. They sat

enjoying the water as their boys came back to earth. Then they got out,

telling their subs to stay in the tub until called. 

 

Fox smiled at Byron's hungry look as he watched James leave the room. When

Byron turned around he blushed when he realised Fox was smiling at him. 

 

"Hey, it's ok. I felt and looked the same way my first night with Walter."

 

"First? A man like that could have any sub he wants. But I'll take what

ever he wants to give me. He's already done more than I expected and he

hasn't even come yet. I figured it would be like most of my scenes. Wham

bam over and out don't let the door hit you in the ass." 

 

"Don't be so down on yourself. You've just never found the right man to be

with. I'll tell you what Walter told me. James spent twenty years of his

life with the same man. He's not a fickle kind of man who only wants to

see how many guys he can fuck. So, take my advice. Relax and enjoy the

evening with him." 

 

"Well, he did ask me to stay all night. That's a step ahead of my usual

'dates'." 

 

"I bet he'll be asking you for another date before he lets you leave in

the morning. *If* he let's you leave in the morning. If he's anything like

Walter, he makes quick decisions and he goes after what he wants." 

 

James had turned to look at his cousin as soon as they were out of

earshot. 

 

"Walt, when you said Greek statue I thought you were exaggerating. God,

he's beautiful. And so responsive. From what he said, he's never had a

real relationship. Are the men in this town blind and stupid?" 

 

"Most of them, yeah. He's worked here for several years. I've seen men use

him in the public rooms then walk away from him like he was a whore. If I

hadn't already been in love with Fox, I would have taken him on, but I

didn't want to break his heart. I knew he would fall in love with me if I

encouraged him." 

 

"Walt, are you playing matchmaker?" 

 

"Maybe a little. James, Michael called me before he died and made me

promise that I would help you find someone. He didn't want you to spend

the rest of your life alone. If Byron isn't right for you, all I ask is be

kind to him. He's a good boy who just wants to be loved." 

 

"Well, if he wants a bald-headed old coot like me he'll probably get me.

Michael taught me too well that sex is a hundred times better when it's

with someone you love. I don't want to go back to meaningless encounters

just to get laid." 

 

"I'm sure Fox is pumping him to see what he thinks of you so far. I'll let

you know what Fox tells me" 

 

"Poor boy doesn't stand a chance." 

 

"Do they ever against us?" 

 

Walter grinned at his cousin and the two moved as a team to make the frame

ready for the subs to be chained together. The frame was heavier than most

because Walter and James had built it themselves for the express purpose

of restraining two subs face to face. 

 

Fox and Byron would be chained close enough together to rub against each

other if they wanted and even to kiss if James or Walter decided to have

them do that. James and Walter would allow their subs to kiss and even

hump against each other but actual intercourse would only be with their

Masters. 

 

When they had the cuffs ready and the table set up with lube, condoms and

toys they called for the boys to join them. Fox moved quickly to Walter's

side as Byron moved to join James. The subs were kissed thoroughly then

turned gently to be cuffed to the frame. Fox smiled at Byron's dazed look

as the Masters tested the cuffs making sure their subs wouldn't be injured

by them. He knew that look, he wore it often himself. 

 

Walter and James started with lightweight floggers. Fox and Byron hardened

and started to make that climb toward the clouds. Both subs caressed and

kissed before the lightweight cat was used. Usually by that point, Fox

would have his eyes closed and be concentrating on the sensation. But not

this time. This time he had a chance to get an idea of how Walter looked

when he worked him that way. He noticed that Byron was watching Walter

just as intently. 

 

When Walter and James put down the cat and stroked them almost to climax

but not quite, the moans coming from Fox and Byron caused the two older

men to smile. The smiles got bigger as the boys rubbed against each other,

seeking release. 

 

"Fox, you may kiss him if you like. He's very beautiful and kissing will

be allowed between the two of you when we are all together like this." 

 

Fox turned to look at Walter for confirmation that he really meant what he

had said. Seeing the open smile on Walter's face told him it wasn't a

joke. He turned back and Byron met him half way. They kissed as Walter and

James smiled at the beauty of the two together. They were still kissing as

the single tails landed on their backs. 

 

As soon as James and Walter knew they had them flying, the whips were

dropped and two large cocks prepped to find release in their subs. Fox and

Byron kissed again as Walter and James impaled them. Strong hands gripped

lean hips, holding them in place as they fucked their boys. 

 

The sounds of four aroused men were loud in the room, panting along with

the slap of fresh against flesh. Two deep voices commanding the subs to

come. As the big hands ground Fox and Byron against each other. The big

cocks driving deep into their sub's tight boy holes. The boys come mingled

together on their stomachs. Walter's come filled Fox and James' filled the

condom. 

 

The cuffs were released and the older men gathered their boys up in their

arms, carrying them to the bed where they lay beside them, holding them

until they came back from that place the flight had taken them. Fox clung

to Walter as he always did afterwards. Byron sobbed with his release. 

 

Byron would tell Fox later that he had never come so hard. Fox would

delight in being able to tell James that when he saw him later. 

 

After a nap, Walter hauled Fox into the shower then took him home. 

 

Byron was so wiped out that James cleaned him gently and pulled him under

the covers into his arms and slept better than he had since Michael had

died. In the morning when he woke, he woke Byron by slipping his lubed

condom covered cock into his ass. 

 

His boy, yes he was thinking of him that way, pushed back against him,

whimpering softly. 

 

"Think you might like me waking you up like this again tomorrow morning?"

James asked as he nuzzled the soft throat of the warm man in his arms. 

 

"I think I'd like you waking me up like this any time you want." 

 

"Good." 

 

He surged deep into the tight ass as his hand closed around Byron's cock.

He drew it out as long as he could. James smiled in triumph as Byron came,

screaming his name at the same moment as James came inside him. 

 

They took a long shower together, had breakfast, and made plans to meet

after Byron's shift that night. When he left for work, James called

Walter. 

 

Walter answered just as Fox's cell phone rang. 

 

"Walt, it's me." 

 

"Hi, James. How'd it go?" 

 

"He was out of it the rest of the night. But seemed very happy to wake up

to my cock in his ass. He's coming up after his shift so I'll be staying

here again tonight." 

 

"So, you're telling me my guide services won't be needed. That the only

sight you are interested in right now is Byron naked and ready for you in

your bed?" 

 

"Yeah, I guess that's what I'm saying. I've decided to stay on this ride

as long as I can." 

 

"James, hold on, Fox is waving at me." 

 

Fox listened as he mouthed words at Walter. 'It's Byron. He had a great

time. Thinks James is a terrific lover. Excited that James asked him to

come back tonight.' 

 

Walter moved into the other room so Byron wouldn't overhear his

conversation. 

 

"He's on the phone with Fox. From what he's telling him, he had a great

time. I knew you guys would hit it off." 

 

"Hey, that's great. I was afraid he was just coming back as a favor to

you. Thanks, Walt. I'll call you in a couple of days." 

 

"Why don't you bring him to dinner here on his next night off? Just let us

know when." 

 

"I'll ask him. Talk to you later." 

 

Walter hung up to see Fox grinning at him from the doorway. 

 

"Well, Mr. Matchmaker, looks like you were right." 

 

Walter grinned his most wicked grin at his lover. "Haven't you figured out

yet that I'm always right?" 

 

The End?


End file.
